A database is an organized collection of data for one or more purposes, in digital form. The usage and maintenance of a database is achieved through a database management system (DBMS). A DBMS can include hardware devices like server devices that maintain the database and client devices that access the database through the server devices. Software running on the clients, for instance, can interact with software running on the servers through a network to permit the clients to access the database maintained by the servers.